


Loving you, it's explosive

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: The three times Jeno is jealous over Jaemin and the one time he acts on it (with Jaemin's consent, of course).
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 140





	Loving you, it's explosive

**Author's Note:**

> jealous jeno prompt <3  
> title taken from bebe rexha's small doses

◇

Jaemin rolls his eyes at the scene in front of him. Who would have thought the Lee Jeno would go as far as to threaten a first year with his scary death glare just because the poor kid stared at the pink haired boy for too long.

"Jeno, that's enough, seriously. You're scaring everyone," Jaemin grumbles, tugging on Jeno's elbow.

Jeno furrows his eyebrows deeper. "You, kid. This person has a boyfriend. I don't want to see you looking at him like he's a piece of meal."

Jaemin groans at how embarrassing Jeno could be at times.

"Only I can do that," Jeno suddenly smirks which made the first year kid flinch away. Jaemin unhesitantly smacks Jeno on the head as he walks away, leaving Jeno who continued to tell off the first year.

_Poor kid. Only the first year and he's become Jeno's enemy._

Jeno catches up to Jaemin soon and sheepishly links their arms together, making Jaemin stop in his tracks to give the older a condescending look.

"You're overreacting, Jeno."

"If you were me, you'd see how that kid looked at you."

"It was probably nothing. He can look at me, you know? He can't possibly turn a blind eye whenever I'm in the picture?"

Jeno snorts which Jaemin steps on his foot as hard as he can. "I'm being serious right now, Jeno."

"Fine, I'll stop."

◇

"Lee Jeno,"

Jaemin was seething in anger as he turned around to see his boyfriend hide behind a wall.

"I fucking see you, dumbass."

Jeno slowly walks out from his hideout and towards Jaemin. "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Lee Jeno,"

"What?"

"What did you tell Sanha?"

Jeno snorts. "Nothing!"

"Jeno," Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "Tell me,"

"Well," Jeno pouts. "I told him to find a boyfriend if he's going to hog mine because you belong to me."

Jaemin sighs, slouching down. "You're gonna be the death of me, I swear."

"But Jaeminnie–"

"You better meet Sanha and _apologize_ properly. You know why? Because I have a group report to be completed by Friday and if I don't finish it, you know what's gonna cost you?"

Jeno gulps. "Meals?"

"Meals! Hugs! Kisses! Hand holdings! Cuddles! I'm not gonna talk to you either."

Jeno stammers a reply, flustered by Jaemin's words. "You can't do that. H-how will I survive?"

"You survived 15 years without me before. You can definitely go through more?" Jaemin plasters a sinister smile as if daring Jeno to challenge him.

Jeno slumps, "Fine. I'll talk to him but–"

"But?" Jaemin grits his teeth.

"I'm just jealous,"

Jaemin rolls his eyes before leaning in to whisper in Jeno's ear and Jeno's crestfallen expression immediately brightens.

"Satisfied?"

Jeno nods vigorously with the brightest smile adorning his face.

◇

Jaemin shifts uncomfortably in his seat. It's not the chair's fault or the tight skinny jeans he has on today but the irresistible pained pleasure brushing against his prostate every time he moves a little too hard.

Fuck Jeno.

Fuck Jeno and his devilishly pretty smile.

Fuck Jeno and his persuasive ways on making Jaemin willingly or rather unwillingly have a vibrator pressed against his walls. He hates it when he loses against Jeno because let's face it, Jaemin isn't the least competitive and Jeno can win him over with his smile any day.

Jaemin goes through his two hour class withstanding the pleasure and biting down his moans. He doesn't really want to be known as the horny person who came to class with a vibrator up his ass and having an orgasm in the middle of class. Yep, not.

He tries to shrug off his classmate's worry whenever Jaemin flinches and the sweat that drips down his temple. It's an air-conditioned class but Jaemin feels hot.

He has the urge to strip and bare himself. He just wants to touch himself so bad. Oh, so he hates Jeno with a passion and loves him with an even bigger one. Jaemin crosses his legs in an attempt to hide his boner and to add friction to his erection.

_When is this damn class fucking ending?_

Thankfully, his professor seems to read his mind and decides to release them sooner with a task to be passed by next week. Jaemin rests his head on top of the other, clutching onto his shirt tightly and gritting his teeth.

Lee Jeno was going to get it when they got back home.

It doesn't take long until the class is empty, leaving Jaemin and his vibrator vibing together. Jaemin finally lets out a ragged exhale, his hand palming his bulge through his jeans. He doesn't care about the cameras in the room but he does make sure not to make it obvious.

It's supposedly ten minutes with Jaemin sneakily palming his bulge when suddenly he feels the toy inside him vibrate at an even higher frequency, surprising him. He jolts up and easily spots his boyfriend leaning on one of the chairs two rows in front of him with the slyest smirk on his face.

"Had fun there, princess?"

"Shut up," Jaemin hisses and then whimpers right after because Jeno decides to up the level one more. "F-fuck, Jen. Don't–I'm–"

"What is it, baby?"

"Please, don't."

"How could you?" Jeno pouts. "You lost the bet fair and square and it's your fault. You know that senior likes you yet you let him touch you."

"He was j-just helping, Jen."

"Does he help you with your boners too?"

Jaemin frowns, tears springing into his eyes as he whines softly. "N-no, please, Jen. Please,"

"Please what, princess?"

Jaemin shudders from the endearment, gasping for air once he feels the familiar coil in his stomach. He looks up to see Jeno staring back at him indifferently until Jaemin finally sees stars as he comes in his pants.

He cries silently, embarrassed from his orgasm and Jeno nears him, wiping the tears that manage to roll down with the back of his hand and caresses his cheek fondly.

"Did that feel good?"

"Fuck you, Jen."

"Wanna go home?"

Jaemin begrudgingly nods despite wanting to rip off all the hair on Jeno's scalp. "T-turn it off first."

Jeno hums thoughtfully while Jaemin glares at him through the strands of his fringe. "Don't you want to be a good boy for me?"

"Turn it off," Jaemin whines as the soft vibrations are making him bothered. He can't get hard again, especially not in the same class.

Jeno bends forward to leave a gentle kiss to the crown of Jaemin's head. "I still have class, angel. Take it off when you get home, okay?"

Jeno turns the level to the lowest and gives Jaemin a pat before running off to his next class. Jaemin curses under his breath but scoffs when he sees Jeno left him his jacket.

"I wanna kiss you and punch you,"

◇

Jeno slams the door behind him and stomps his way to the bed room while cursing a certain pretty boy under his breath. Soft steps followed after and a quiet thud of the door being closed was heard. Jeno feels the dip of the bed but he chooses to ignore it.

A hand suddenly rakes through his hair softly which Jeno rolls his eyes to and a pout forms on his face.

"Jeno," The voice calls out softly yet Jeno ignores him and faces the other way with a grunt. "Jeno," they call him again, more gentle while touching his forearm. Jeno shrugs the touch away then hugs the pillow under him tightly.

"Leave me alone, I'm pissed." Jeno hisses although his voice is muffled by his pillow. He feels a sudden weight on his back and the warmth that crept after.

"Come on, baby. I didn't mean to make you feel jealous. Heck, I didn't even _know_ she was trying to hook up with me." Jaemin says, pressing kisses on Jeno's shoulder blade.

"You did, Jaemin. You flirted back," Jeno seethes, gripping onto the sheets beneath him as hard as he could.

"I did?" Jaemin wonders, blinking twice. "Hm, maybe I did it unconsciously. I don't flirt with just anyone," he mumbles, squeezing Jeno's arm.

"Shut up, you flirted with our friends, our classmates, our teachers– _not_ just the single ones but also the married ones too, plus the cafeteria aunties! They want you as their son-in-law," Jeno grumbles as his hands balls into fists.

Jaemin sighs quietly, holding Jeno's balled up hands and intertwines their fingers. "Jeno baby, that doesn't mean I like them that way. Have I ever told anyone I love them the way I tell you I love you?" he shows his most adorable puppy eyes.

Jeno groans as he sits up, pushing Jaemin away from him. "And how is that like, player?"

Jaemin giggles, hugging Jeno and resting his head on Jeno's chest. Whining softly, "Don't call me that, I don't like it, babe."

"You don't have a say in what I call you, angel." Jeno says, running his hand through Jaemin's hair softly. "I'm still mad at you, just so you know."

"I know," Jaemin murmurs and lets himself melt in Jeno's arms. "How should I pay you back for making you feel jealous?"

Jeno pauses to think of the best and worst punishment for his boyfriend. An idea hits him and he smirks, hand grazing on Jaemin's ass casually. "No touching yourself," then Jeno gives a small slap to his ass, making Jaemin inch closer. "And no cumming until I say so,"

Jaemin whines when Jeno starts to massage his ass cheek. "Jenoooo,"

"Oh and no calling my name either." Jeno's smirk widens as he presses a chaste kiss to Jaemin's lips, tongue poking out slightly to swipe on Jaemin's lower lip.

"D-daddy," Jaemin moans out, head falling back onto Jeno's chest. Jeno slips a hand under Jaemin's pants and places his warm hand on top of Jaemin's ass.

"Since you like being so naughty, Daddy will show you how naughty boys are treated like, hm?" Jeno says, pressing a finger in between Jaemin's ass cheeks to touch his rim. Jaemin moans at the touch, hands clutching onto Jeno's shirt.

Jeno teases Jaemin by continuously stroking and poking at his entrance through his underwear. Impatiently, Jaemin pushes his ass back so that Jeno would touch him more but Jeno retreats back his finger to rest on his hips instead.

"Don't try to do that anymore, or I'm not gonna touch you for the whole night." Jaemin whimpers pathetically as he nods. Jeno slides his hand under Jaemin's underwear, touching Jaemin's bare skin, sending goosebumps through his whole body.

Jeno drags his finger down the crack of his ass ever so slow and finally touches his rim. Jaemin unconsciously bucks his hips, hitting Jeno's groin while the other growls, holding Jaemin in place. "I told you not to overdo it, Nana. Daddy doesn't like when Angel does that."

Jeno feels himself grow hard from the brief touch of their bulges but he controls himself from fucking Jaemin on the spot. Jeno's finger slips further, slowly entering Jaemin's hole dryly. Jaemin scrunches his face in pain yet Jeno watches all his change of facial expressions fondly.

"Cute,"

Jeno pushes inside as deep as he could, making Jaemin moan silently. Chuckling, Jeno pulls out then inserts his finger again. He does the same thing with two fingers then three fingers at the exact taunting slow pace. "Your hole is so tight, angel."

Jaemin bites down on Jeno's shoulder, looking up at him teary eyed. "Y-you're the one who hasn't fucked me so long now,"

Jeno instantly pulls out, leaving an empty hollow in Jaemin as he whines from the feeling. "What was that?"

"D-daddy, Daddy is the one who won't touch Nana. Nana feels so lonely inside, 'm horny and wan' touches." Jaemin answers, lips jutting out in an adorable pout.

Jeno's face softens at his words, "Is that why you've been such a brat today?" he caresses Jaemin's hips tenderly.

Jaemin huffs, turning his face to the side while his hands subconsciously hold onto Jeno's hand. Jeno smirks mischievously, jerking his hand away to grab a hold of Jaemin's cock, making the younger gasp out of shock from the touch. Jeno starts to pump it tantalisingly slowly to tease Jaemin.

"G-god, Jeno." Jaemin moans when Jeno puts more pressure on his length.

"Oh? I like how that sounds, angel." Jeno chuckles, thumbing the slit of Jaemin's cock. "I wanted to be rough with you tonight but why do you look so pretty, hm?"

Jaemin groans, hand latching onto Jeno's wrist firmly. "Daddy, Nana needs you to fuck him. Make me your whore, make me your cumdump. W-want your cock inside, fill me up, please."

"Since baby said please," Jeno smirks and takes off Jaemin's clothes, hurriedly tossing them away on the floor. "Tell me if I hurt you. Safe word, baby?" Jeno strips himself, throwing his own clothes to the mess.

"Acorn,"

Jeno lets out a chuckle, pressing a quick peck on Jaemin's lips as he rubs circles on his hips. He takes a moment to appreciate the slopes and dips of Jaemin's body and his perfect abs while Jaemin does the exact same thing to his boyfriend. Jaemin's mouth waters when he peeks below and a shiver runs down his body as he feels Jeno's cock poking his thigh.

"That's hot,"

"You're hot,"

"You're hotter,"

Jeno chuckles, giving in to Jaemin and kissing Jaemin at a slow pace. He brushes their lips and indulges in the soft touch before prodding his tongue between Jaemin's lips. He licks inside Jaemin's mouth, earning a whiny groan from the younger.

The sound instantly gets sent straight south. Jeno growls, pulling away and grabs Jaemin's hand, pouring lube onto his palm. "I wanna see you finger yourself. You can do that much, angel, can't you?"

Jaemin follows obediently and looks back at Jeno once he's done warming up the lube. Jeno notes his big doe eyes and his dilated pupils. It seems like Jaemin fell into his headspace and everything about it is endearing to Jeno who nods as permission.

Slipping his hand behind him, Jaemin exhales breathily as he inserts one digit. The stretch is satisfying, especially when it's a little slippery. He has his head thrown back, baring his slender neck and Jeno wants nothing else than to mark him up prettily until it's full of purple and pink with blotches of red.

So, he does. Jeno spends his time sucking and biting on Jaemin's neck to his collarbone, harsher on a particularly sweet spot. Jaemin hisses but Jeno knows he likes it. He can be a possessive, jealous boyfriend but the younger is as worst with his tendency on showing off his hickeys.

Almost everyone in school knows the two are exclusively dating and disgustingly gross with their affection.

Jeno loves it when people know Jaemin is not available and Jaemin likes feeling pretty.

With three digits in, Jaemin whines for Jeno. Drool drips down his chin and it's supposed to be filthy but Jeno is Jeno and he loves Jaemin too much so he casually wipes it with his thumb, licking it after. Jaemin stares at his long bony fingers in wonder and Jeno understands.

They work easily through most.

"Say it, angel."

"I want– _Nana_ wants to suck,"

And Jeno is always weak, never able to say no so he lets Jaemin put his fingers in his mouth and sucks them clean. Jeno stops him by pressing onto his bottom lip, raising one eyebrow as if asking a question.

"'M ready."

"Are you?"

Jaemin nods shyly and Jeno gently hovers above his boyfriend, slowly pushing him down onto the bed. Jaemin's head is cushioned by the soft pillows and his unkempt blue hair makes him look extra ethereal against the dark navy pillow covers.

Jeno sits in between Jaemin's spread legs and he enters him while his lips are attached onto Jaemin's. He swallows down the little whimpers from Jaemin as he pushes in until he fully bottoms out.

Jaemin leads the kiss, moaning in each one when Jeno thrusts into him. His head is up in the clouds, euphoria coursing through his veins and all he wants, all he says is Jeno, Jeno and _Jeno._ Jaemin circles his arms around Jeno's back, pressing them flush chest to chest while Jeno, quite unfazed, continues to slam inside.

The bed creaks with every harsh thrust and Jeno whispers the same three words along Jaemin's cheek, close to his ear. It is oddly intimate and romantic to what was originally a punishment for Jaemin.

Because at the end of the day, Jeno can never get mad at him.

Jaemin claws his hands across Jeno's smooth back, arching his back when Jeno hits his sweet spot and they're both sure he's going to leave crescent-shaped nail marks along but Jeno likes the burn of the pain.

"C-close! 'M close, Daddy."

"Does Angel want to come?"

Jaemin moans a sweet yes, pressing closer against Jeno. "Nana wants to, please. He wants to come."

Jeno growls deeply, quickening up his pace and hits Jaemin all in the right spots, making him whimper. He sucks in a breath from the familiar feeling in his groin. "After me, okay?"

Jaemin nods pathetically, wanting nothing else than to reach his high. Jeno fucks him with renewed motivation, thrusting into him so deep all Jaemin could feel is Jeno and all he could see is stars. Jeno's hip stutters once his orgasm ripples through him. He comes white into the condom.

Jaemin's high whine startles him, body bent into Jeno and face scrunched as if restraining himself. Jeno pecks both his eyelids and whispers, "You can come, angel."

Jaemin comes apart, writhing once he's finished and instinctively curls into Jeno. Jeno pulls out and lies down beside Jaemin.

"You okay?"

"Never been better," Jaemin mumbles weakly, turning to his side to face Jeno. He winces when he shifts.

"Sorry that I was rough," Jeno frowns, pushing away Jaemin's sweaty hair away from his forehead. "Was it good?"

"You're always good for me,"

Jeno smiles, leaning in to peck Jaemin's forehead. "You look pretty by the way,"

"I know," Jaemin scoffs in feigned arrogance. "You mauled my neck and chest like an animal." He points to the two spots, the tip of his finger lightly brushing against his marks.

"Wanna wash up?"

Jaemin nods while Jeno gets up from the bed, stark naked and earns an appreciative whistle from Jaemin. Jeno blushes embarrassedly even after their whole heated session earlier.

This Jeno. The Jeno after sex is his favourite Jeno. He still looks high after pleasure but he's shy and adorable. He blushes easily too, Jaemin reminds himself of the night Jaemin was a little hornier and asked him to fuck him against the bathroom walls.

Jeno comes back and scoops Jaemin into his arms. "You okay there, princess?"

"I can walk, Jen."

"I know. Just felt like doing this."

Jaemin beams and kisses his cheek. "Want a blowjob?" he wiggles his eyebrows seductively and Jeno replies with a slap to his ass. "Hey! They're precious."

"They're mine to touch."

"They're mine to _own._ "

"And?"

"And I'm yours, so the pleasure is yours, I guess." Jaemin shrugs as Jeno puts him down on the toilet. "You know, if jealousy gets you like this. I kind of want to see it more."

Jeno fakes a laugh as he prepares their bath.

"I'm pretty sure this is an invitation to fuck me in the tub."

"Are you even up for it?"

"Want to bet?"

"You never win,"

"You always lose to me!"

Jeno rolls his eyes, tugging the younger inside the tub and hugs him close. "I can never win against you, Jaemin. I'll lose a million times if that's what you want."

"Sap," Jaemin flushes red, splashing water to Jeno's face. "Also, why didn't you come on my face?"

"W-what?"

"I'll blow you in exchange, come on my face."

"No,"

"No?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll ask someone else to–"

Jeno shuts him up with a kiss. That always does the job. He thinks the idea isn't that bad after all.

◇

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! <3  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/starwreck)


End file.
